We Are Magic
'''We Are Magic '''to jedna z piosenek wykonywanych przez LoliRock. W trakcie jej wykonywania kolor strojów wokalistek zmienia się na złoty. Iris w odcinku "Zaśpiewaj mi" podczas występu podlatuje do Nathaniela. Wersja angielska thumb|right|300 px |-|Tekst= :: :You tell me :I'm out of sight :You give me :Butterflies :: :I'm hanging :On every word you say :You always make my day :: :My heard is like a bass drum :When I see you I skip a beat :The way I feel's so awesome :Cause you keep smiling back at me :: :Moving faster than the speed of light :You and I" feels so right :Glitter rains eveywhere we go :You rock my world in the moon light :: :Spread the magic :You and I we are magic :Spread the magic :You and I we are magic :: :You tell me :I'm really cute :You got me :Hooked on you :I know that you feel the same :Every time I hear you call my name :: :Dancing under the stars :We're spinning faster :Turning around, here we go :We can take it far :: :We are magic :We are.... :: :Moving faster than the speed of light :"You and I" feels so right :Glitter rains eveywhere we go :You rock my world in the moon light :: :Play the music I feel so alive :Gaining speed we can fly :Way out there in the universe :Baby you and I we are magic :: :Spread the magic :You and I we are magic :Spread the magic :You and I we are magic :Spread the magic :You and I we are magic :Spread the magic :You and I we are magic :We are magic |-|Tłumaczenie= :Mówisz mi :Jestem poza zasięgiem wzroku :Dajesz mi :Motyle :Czekam :Na każde słowo, które mówisz :Zawsze poprawiasz mi dzień :Moje serce jest jak basowy bęben :Kiedy widzę Ciebie, wypada z rytmu :Czuję się niesamowicie :Ponieważ wciąż uśmiechasz się do mnie :Poruszaj się szybciej niż prędkość światła :"Ty i ja", czujemy się dobrze :Brokat pada wszędzie gdzie idziemy :Ty bujasz mój świat w świetle księżyca :Rozprzestrzeń magię :Ty i ja, jesteśmy magią :Rozprzestrzeń magię :Ty i ja jesteśmy magią :Mówisz mi :Jestem naprawdę słodka :Masz mnie :Uzależnioną od Ciebie :Wiem, że czujesz to samo :Za każdym razem, kiedy słyszę, że wołasz moje imię :Tańcząc pod gwiazdami :Kręcimy się coraz szybciej :Odwracamy się, oto my jedziemy :Możemy wziąć to daleko :Jesteśmy magią :Jesteśmy... :Poruszaj się szybciej niż prędkość światła :"Ty i ja", czujemy się dobrze :Brokat pada wszędzie gdzie idziemy :Ty rokujesz mój świat w świetle księżyca :Przy muzyce czuję się tak żywa :Uzyskując prędkość możemy latać :Droga do wszechświata :Kochanie, ty i ja jesteśmy magią :Rozprzestrzeń magię :Ty i ja jesteśmy magią :Rozprzestrzeń magię :Ty i ja jesteśmy magią :Rozprzestrzeń magię :Ty i ja jesteśmy magią :Rozprzestrzeń magię :Ty i ja jesteśmy magią :Jesteśmy magią Wersja francuska thumb|right|300 px :Un sourire :Sous les étoiles :Toute la vie :Devant nous :Tu connais :Tous mes secrets et je sais :: :Les filles ensemble : C’est trop fort ! :Comme une guitar aux bons accords :Mes amis sur le dance floor :Vont exploser tous les records :: :On bouge plus vite plus vite qu’un éclair :Plus vite que la lumiére :Entourées d’une pluie d’étincelles :Dans un monde qui nous émerveille :C’est fantasique :Toi et moi on est magiques :Rien ne l’explique :Toi et moi on est magiques :: :Tu me dis :Je compte sur toi :Tu me suis :Même si c’est fou :: :Je sais ce que tu ressens :Et sans se parler on se comprend :: :Danser sur les étoiles :Rien ne nous arête :Attention, C’est parti ! c’est parti ! c’est parti ! :On sera des stars. :: :On est magique... :Magique :: :On bouge plus vite plus vite qu’un éclair :Plus vite que la lumiére :Entourées d’une pluie d’étincelles :Qui se transforme en arc en ciel :: :Et la musique fait pousser des ailes :La musique est dans l’air :La voilà tout notre univers :Tu vois toi et moi on est magiques :: :C’est fantastique :Toi et moi on est magiques :Rien ne l’explique :Toi et moi on est magiques :: :C’est fantastique :Toi et moi on est magiques :Rien ne l’explique :Toi et moi on est magiques :: :On est magique... :: Galeria We1.png We3.jpg We9.JPG We6.JPG We11.JPG We2.JPG We8.JPG We5.JPG We7.JPG We10.JPG We4.jpg LoliRock 29.png Iris 16.png Auriana 8.png Za kulisami Aby zobaczyć więcej klipów kliknij tutaj. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 1